In recent years, sites (hereinafter “shopping mall sites”) are known which provide shopping malls in which a lot of stores are opened on Internet. A user of a shopping mall selects a desired product from products participants listed in the shopping mall through a Web page transmitted to a user terminal from the shopping mall site, undergoes an order procedure and purchases the selected product (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).